


Прохлада звезд

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [14]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Guts - Freeform, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Раст просыпается посреди ночи.





	Прохлада звезд

**Author's Note:**

> написано на тему седьмого дня горетобера "Выпущенные кишки, вывалившиеся внутренности"

Раст просыпается посреди ночи. Взглядом упирается в неровный темный силуэт пятна на месте отвалившегося куска штукатурки под потолком, выхваченный рассеянным светом неоновой вывески круглосуточного универмага через переулок. В голове пусто и тихо; сначала это как будто бы немного пугает, но быстро проходит. Он приподнимается на локтях, раздолбанный раскладной диван под ним даже не скрипит. Рядом тихо и ровно дышит Марти, и в полусумраке Раст может различить немного приподнятые брови и гармошку морщин над ними, придающие лицу выражение некоторой приятной взволнованности. Раст вдыхает ночь поглубже, медленно выдыхает и отмечает, как легко сейчас себя чувствует. Ничто не тянет его вниз, конечности не наливаются свинцом, как последние пару недель. Раст поворачивается на бок, садится и ставит голые ноги на лысеющий затертый коврик. Свет вывески окрашивает комнату блеклыми оттенками синего, и Раст, сделав некоторое ленивое усилие, встает и подходит к окну, чтобы взглянуть на звезды. Он сильно сомневается, что в световом загрязнении города их действительно можно сейчас различить, но это уже не столь важно, потому что его черное небо всегда с ним: Раст касается ладонями живота, нащупывает швы и осторожно, цепляя края кожи ногтями, просовывает пальцы под них. Прикладываемых усилий нужно совсем немного; он разводит края, и пальцы погружаются в приятную темно-синюю прохладу. Она струится вниз по коже живота, и Раст раскрывает себя шире, до тех пор, пока не видит, как в сумраке его души, усеянном мириадами крошечных мерцающих и подрагивающих звезд, перистыми сегментами заворачивается спиральная галактика, по форме отдаленно похожая на Млечный путь, но Раст не дал бы никаких гарантий, что это именно он. Ее плоский диск очень медленно, но все же продолжает поворачиваться. Раст погружает в нее руки по запястья, но она не имеет осязаемой формы, словно прохладная голограмма, сочащаяся густой, липкой темной материей. Весь мир Раста — неторопливый поворот галактики с черной дырой в самом ее центре, и сейчас у Раста есть всё время Вселенной, чтобы только смотреть на нее и слушать, как шумит в ушах ее однообразный звуковой фон.

*

Простынь между ним и Растом пропитана теплой свежей кровью, и Марти, не переставая повторять «блядь блядь блядь блядь блядь», одной рукой пытается прижимать одеяло к животу Раста, а другой — попадать на нужные кнопки телефона.

— _мать твою расти что ж ты блядь_ — на том конце отвечают почти сразу, и Марти называет адрес. Пока объясняет, что произошло, смотрит на прилипшие к влажному от пота сероватому лбу Раста длинные выгоревшие бледно-русые пряди. При других обстоятельствах он счел бы это красивым. — _дерьмо дерьмо как же это теперь обратно-то_ — Марти старается не смотреть туда, где под его рукой и слоями пропитавшейся темными пятнами ткани он видел его кишки, но мысленно он видит их все равно. Раст почти не приходит в сознание. — _расти что же ты наделал_

*

Раст смотрит на него сквозь прикрытые веки, и на краю мутного сознания может нащупать только приятную прохладу звезд.

*

Марти хлопает его по небритой щеке, чуть ли не гладит по волосам, нет, просто поправляет, и зовет его.

— Вернись, останься со мной, Раст, мать твою, не уходи. Еще немного, скорая уже едет. Пожалуйста, Раст.

Марти замечает, что Раст приподнимает веки и пытается сфокусировать на нем взгляд. 

— Ну вот, молодчина, не делай так больше, мудак. Только держись, и к швам своим только попробуй прикоснуться, пока у меня живешь. Ненавижу тебя, дебил.

Раст еле ворочает языком, но у него, видимо, хватает сил выдавить в ответ:

— Да, ты всегда любил ебанутых. — Должно быть, он улыбается; но по его лицу едва ли можно это понять.


End file.
